This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to an improved striking face for a golf club head and to a method for manufacturing it.
One of several factors affecting a golfer's ability to obtain the desired distance and accuracy when using a specific golf club is the nature of the contact between the striking face of the club head and the golf ball. Specifically, the type and duration of the contact between the striking face and ball are affected by several factors, including the materials used for the striking face and the ball, and also including the surface geometry of the striking face.
The striking face typically has a surface geometry that includes a groove or scoreline pattern having the form of linear segments and/or indentations. An alternative surface geometry for the striking face is sometimes provided by a media blasting method, e.g., using sand or ceramic glass beads, or by a milling method, in which the entire striking face, or a major part of it, is provided with a pattern that either is randomly distributed or is relatively controlled. Sand blasting and similar methods can undesirably create a texture having uneven depth across the striking face. Milling methods typically produce a mill mark pattern of substantially continuous, curvilinear grooves.
Another method for forming a surface geometry that enhances the contact between the striking face and the golf ball is to stamp or cast a desired pattern directly onto a front wall of the club head or onto a separate plate that is attached as the striking face. Casting methods typically require a subsequent polishing step to clean the surface and, therefore, do not always provide the desired pattern. Stamping and milling precision is limited by the equipment and processes. Stamping, for example, often results in material spring-back that undesirably reduces the accuracy of the desired surface features. Similarly, milling machines typically use relatively large end bits that are contoured and thus provide radiused junctions instead of the desired sharply stepped formations.
Yet another method for forming the desired surface geometry is to add different materials to the striking face surface. Particulate matter, e.g., diamond material, carbide particles embedded in a copper matrix, or resin combined with fibers or such, have been used to modify the surface geometry.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a golf club face plate having an improved geometry, configured to enhance the contact with a golf ball without being vulnerable to the problems described above. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.